2020 Atlantic Hurricane Season (Berry)
The 2020 Atlantic hurricane season was... Seasonal forecasts Ahead of and during the season, several national meteorological services and scientific agencies forecast how many named storms, hurricanes, and major hurricanes will form during a season, and/or how many tropical cyclones will affect a particular country. These agencies include the Tropical Storm Risk (TSR) Consortium of the University College London, the National Oceanic and Atmospheric Administration (NOAA) and Colorado State University (CSU). The forecasts include weekly and monthly changes in significant factors that help determine the number of tropical storms, hurricanes, and major hurricanes within a particular year. 'Pre-season outlooks' 'Mid-season outlooks' Seasonal Summary Timeline ImageSize = width:750 height:240 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/05/2020 till:01/01/2021 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/05/2020 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_≤39_mph_(≤62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥157_mph_(≥252_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData = barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:5 shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:25/05/2020 till:31/05/2020 color:TS text:"Arthur (TS)" from:27/06/2020 till:29/06/2020 color:TS text:"Bertha (TS)" from:29/06/2020 till:06/07/2020 color:C1 text:"Christobal (C1)" from:02/07/2020 till:11/07/2020 color:C2 text:"Dolly (C2)" from:18/07/2020 till:20/07/2020 color:TD text:"Five (TD)" from:27/07/2020 till:05/08/2020 color:C4 text:"Edouard (C4)" from:04/08/2020 till:08/08/2020 color:TS text:"Fay (TS)" from:11/08/2020 till:27/08/2020 color:C4 text:"Gonzalo (C4)" barset:break from:17/08/2020 till:29/08/2020 color:C2 text:"Hanna (C2)" from:21/08/2020 till:31/08/2020 color:C5 text:"Isaias (C5)" from:01/09/2020 till:20/09/2020 color:C5 text:"Josephine (C5)" from:02/09/2020 till:17/09/2020 color:C5 text:"Kyle (C5)" from:08/09/2020 till:23/09/2020 color:C4 text:"Laura (C4)" from:10/09/2020 till:25/09/2020 color:C4 text:"Marco (C4)" from:13/09/2020 till:20/09/2020 color:TS text:"Nana (TS)" from:26/09/2020 till:07/10/2020 color:C5 text:"Omar (C5)" barset:break from:06/10/2020 till:21/10/2020 color:C5 text:"Paulette (C5)" from:16/10/2020 till:24/10/2020 color:C3 text:"Rene (C3)" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/05/2020 till:01/06/2020 text:May from:01/06/2020 till:01/07/2020 text:June from:01/07/2020 till:01/08/2020 text:July from:01/08/2020 till:01/09/2020 text:August from:01/09/2020 till:01/10/2020 text:September from:01/10/2020 till:01/11/2020 text:October from:01/11/2020 till:01/12/2020 text:November from:01/12/2020 till:01/01/2021 text:December TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(618,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" The Atlantic hurricane season officially began on June 1, 2020. 'May & June' 'July' 'August' 'September' 'October' 'November & December' Systems 'Tropical Storm Arthur' On May 23, A frontal low pressure area emerged off of South Carolina, it drifted slowly southwestward later becoming stationary roughly 250 miles (402 km) east of Jacksonville, Florida on May 24. Weak wind shear, and the low being over the Gulf Stream allowed it to quickly develop organized convection and tropical characteristics, and developed into Tropical Depression One at 06:00 UTC on May 25. The depression gradually strengthened and was upgraded to Tropical Storm Arthur at 00:00 UTC on May 26. The storm slowly tracked northwestward and quickly strengthened, at 13:00 the storm made landfall near Savannah, Georgia with winds of 65 mph (100 km/h). The storm was the strongest pre-season tropical cyclone to make landfall on record (previously Beryl (2012). The storm gradually weakened to minimal tropical storm intensity, a developing mid-level to upper-level ridge over the Mid-Atlantic caused the storm to emerge into the Atlantic on May 27. The ridge curved Arthur northeastward as it strengthened, the storm attained its peak intensity with maximum sustained winds of 70 mph (110 km/h) and a minimum barometric pressure of 990 mbar (29.2 inHg) on May 29. Shortly after it's peak, Arthur began weakened due to cooler sea surfaces and increasing wind shear. The cyclone transitioned into an extratropical system by early May 31, and merged with another extropical system later that day. The precursor to Arthur was a slow moving system that produced heavy, continuous rainfall in the Carolinas, dropping nearly 20 in (508 mm) in some locations. Torrential rainfall affected parts of Florida and Georgia. The low killed 4 people in South Carolina. After the system formed, the state of South Carolina declared state of emergency, despite the limited time, nearly 32,000 people evacuated... 'Tropical Storm Bertha' 'Hurricane Christobal' 'Hurricane Dolly' 'Tropical Depression Five' 'Hurricane Edouard' 'Tropical Storm Fay' 'Hurricane Gonzalo' 'Hurricane Hanna' 'Hurricane Isaias' 'Hurricane Josephine' 'Hurricane Kyle' 'Hurricane Laura' 'Hurricane Marco' 'Tropical Storm Nana' 'Hurricane Omar' 'Hurricane Paulette' 'Hurricane Rene' 'Tropical Storm Sally' 'Tropical Storm Teddy' 'Hurricane Vicky' 'Tropical Wilfred' 'Tropical Alpha' 'Hurricane Beta' 'Records and notable events' 'Deaths and damage' Storm Names The following list of names was used for named storms that formed in the North Atlantic in 2014. This was the same list used in the 2014 season. The names Isaias, Paulette, Rene, Sally, Teddy, Vicky, and Wilfred were used for the first (and only, in the case of Isaias and Paulette) time this year. This season used eight previously unused names. Vicky and Wilfred were the second, named "V" and "W" storms ever in the Atlantic basin. After the predetermined list of names for the 2005 season was exhausted, additional storms were named using letters from the Greek Alphabet. After the predetermined list of names for the 2020 season was exhausted, the Greek alphabet had to be used for the second time in history. 'Retirement' See also: List of retired Atlantic hurricane names On April 11, 2018, at the 40th session of the RA IV hurricane committee, the World Meteorological Organization retired the names Claudette, Isaias, Kyle, Laura, Marco, Omar, and Paulette from its rotating naming lists due to the number of deaths and amount of damage they caused, and they will not be used again for another Atlantic hurricane. They will be replaced with Camryn, Izzy, Kendrick, Lindsay, Marshall, Orlando, and Phoebe for the 2026 season, respectively. This surpassed the previous record for the number of hurricane names retired after a single season, five (held by the 2005 season). Season effects This is a table of all the storms that have formed in the 2020 Atlantic hurricane season. It includes their duration, names, landfall(s), denoted in parentheses, damages, and death totals. Deaths in parentheses are additional and indirect (an example of an indirect death would be a traffic accident), but were still related to that storm. Damage and deaths include totals while the storm was extratropical, a tropical wave, or a low, and all the damage figures are in USD. Potential tropical cyclones are not included in this table. Accumulated Cyclone Energy (ACE) Rating The table on the right shows the ACE for each storm in the season. Broadly speaking, the ACE is a measure of the power of a hurricane multiplied by the length of time it existed, so storms that last a long time, as well as particularly strong hurricanes, have high ACEs. ACE is calculated for only full advisories on specifically tropical systems reaching or exceeding wind speeds of 34 knots (39 mph, 63 km/h), or tropical storm strength. Accordingly, tropical depressions are not included here. Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons Category:2020 Atlantic Hurricane Season Category:Underconstruction articles Category:Destructive seasons Category:Costly Seasons Category:Category 5 hurricanes Category:Future Seasons Category:Stronger Than Hurricane Wilma Category:Deadly seasons Category:Berry Category:Seasons that use the greek Category:Hyper-active seasons Category:La Nina Year Category:Extreme hurricane events